Angel's Cry
by CuriousTrouble
Summary: Trinity is a normal girl with a normal life, Colton is a member of Midnight Red and couldn't be happier. Trinity and her friends go to a concert and that's where she starts to believe in luck. Not everything goes right for the two. Trinity must bring one of her friends together to be with Colton again but is not all. She must have courage and she will have an Angel's Cry.


**Ermehgod imma smell like apple pies all day. Just got finished making 600 apple pies for the high school. OK SO THE CHAPPY!**

**Trinity's POV.**

My friends begged me to just put my hand up in case they slapped my hand. This is how it went; they would always try to get me to put my hand up. I finally agreed when the next band came on. I was gonna kill them this time because they made me to go to the JingleBall to see my favorite band, Midnight Red. When Colton's part came and my hand was up, he took it and knelt on one knee. I stared into his eyes and when it was done, he left and every once in awhile, glancing back at me.

Selia freaked because she saw the way he looked into my eyes.

-Magically skip to after concert WOOOOO!-

**Colton's POV.**

"Looks like Colton has himself a little crush," (ug me looking up name) Anthony said. I rolled my eyes as they flickered back and forth amongst the crowd. Eric was doing the same, apparently searching for the one girl's friends.

(T…. his name starts with a t…. hold on) Thomas said, "At least he isn't searching frantically like Eric."

I looked over at Eric who was giving Thomas a glare. I chuckled and looked back towards the crowd of people. I spotted her as she turned her head around and her eyes locked with mine. She tore her gaze away and nudged her friend who was searching the crowd. Her friend and she murmured some words and they left their group behind.

**Trinity's POV.**

Selia had locked eyes with Eric from Midnight Red before we had even found our friends. I looked back at where we had exited and there, sure enough, was Midnight Red. My eyes locked with Colton's and I tore my gaze away and nudged Selia, "They're searching for us."

"Really," she asked and she turned her head around. I looked back to see myself staring at Colton with admiration. Selia dragged me away and my head snapped forward. I ran after her to see where she was going. She ran far, down an alley, down the streets, everywhere. We ended up at a dead end and she said, "I had to run, Trinity. I know what these guys do."

I had a confused look on my face and she had a serious look on her face, "They'll hurt us, Trinity. We can't be near them…"

"Selia, we'll be fine. I think I know how to take care of myself." I started walking towards the hotel when she grabbed my arm, "Trinity, promise me whatever happens, if one of gets heartbroken, we stay away from them and we keep them away from the one that's hurt."

"I promise, Selia. Now can we go back now?! I'm getting cold!" She rolled her eyes and we went back to find Veronica, Myra, and Nicki. Seriously, I swear were lucky, because we ran into Midnight Red on the way back. Me and Selia weren't watching where we were going and I ran straight into Colton. I said sorry and we went on. They were going the other way than us and I looked back at them with Selia and we asked at the same time, "Did we just….?"

I almost got trampled over by Veronica, Myra and Nicki. Veronica said, "OMG! You are soooo lucky!"

I rolled my eyes, "You're acting like it's a big deal."

Myra said, "But it is a big deal! All of their fans know who you are and are shipping you two!"

I screamed in shock, "WHAT?!" I pulled out my phone and went on Twitter. There, on my profile, was like a million comments that said one thing '#CRINITY' I hissed, "Who started this!" I looked at the four and they were in shock just as much as I was.

The paparazzi crowded us, well me, and they got pushed away. I covered my face from the flashes. Someone grabbed my arm and a voice said, "Stay near me and you'll be safe." I couldn't recognize the voice over the people talking. I did what he said, knowing it was the only way out of this. He said, "Keep your eyes closed."

His hand found my wrist and he pulled me away from them. I felt as if I could trust the person, it was just a feeling. I heard footsteps and I looked behind me and opened my eyes to see my friends running after us. The guy's grip disappeared and so did his presence. I looked back at where he was. Veronica asked, "Where did he go?!"

"I don't know…" I knew he was watching me and I only wanted back the warmth he gave me. I knew who he was now and I knew we would meet again…

**Im making another chapter because I have freaking little kids coming to my house uggggg. Who do you think the guy is? Good Bye My Dreamers!**


End file.
